


our soft prelude

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Fluff [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinese New Year, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Falling for your best friend is the easy part, but taking it to the next step is where it's hard. Sometimes, the right food can help you along.-or-How Robbie and Daisy's first date came to be.





	our soft prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernVictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/gifts).



> I have been reading a lot of classics to help with writer's block and the love sonnets by John Barlas have been beautiful to read. The title, and inspiration to craft this story comes from [Love Sonnet 27.](http://www.sonnets.org/love-sonnets.htm#027)
> 
> For ModernVictoria, whose _As Swift As This is Love,_ always inspire the sweetest feelings!

 

“Oh my God,” Daisy Johnson sighed, her eyes drifting shut.

Robbie Reyes, her friend and college roommate of a year, sat across from her and his lips parted as pleasure danced across her face.

He hastily looked away as her eyes reopened.

“That good, huh?” He picked up a discarded straw wrapper and started tearing it into tiny bits.

They were seated in Dragon Express, a fast food place near campus, and according to Daisy, their dumplings were better than sex. Robbie, always out of depth with her commentary, merely clenched his jaw and said he wasn’t hungry.

“It’s _the_ best, Robbie” Daisy enthused. “Here. Have a bite!”

And before Robbie could say no, he was _fine_ , Daisy’s chopsticks were already to his mouth and a warm dumpling at his lips.

 _Always putting me on the damn spot,_ Robbie was momentarily flustered. She’d already bitten from it and the gesture was breathtakingly intimate.

His heart was raced but as always, Daisy was oblivious.

He held her gaze, as she fed him, and when her eyes darkened, he wondered what she was thinking.

Probably that he was a messy eater because she was leaning over now, wiping a smidge of sauce from his chin. Her top slid dangerously low and his eyes drifted to a flash of black lace.

“Hey, whatcha got there?” an enthusiastic voice interrupted. “Are those off the secret menu?”

Daisy, who was sure she had _finally_ prodded Robbie past the point of their friendship, scowled.

A middle-aged man with thinning blonde hair and too white teeth was standing at their table, grinning.

Really? _Now?_

“I’m sorry, what?” Daisy asked, hastily adjusting her top. Her two opened buttons and new lingerie was for one pair of eyes only.

“What you’re eating! I’ve never seen it here before,” the man continued, ignoring Robbie. “It reminds me of something I had on a cruise last year.”

“It’s steamed dumplings, literally every Chinese place has it,” Daisy began, irritated. “And I’m having lunch, not giving out cultural tips.”

The intruder’s smile faded, and muttering apologies, he ambled away.

Daisy glowered at his retreating back.

“You didn’t have to be so rude,” Robbie spoke up. “It was just a question.”

She glared. Robbie was so goddamn oblivious.

“You’re one to talk about being rude,” she returned. “Plus, we were eating; suppose this was a date?”

“ _You_ were eating,” Robbie’s face went blank, and his tone went back to the disinterested one that she hated. “And we're not on a date.”

Daisy’s chopsticks clattered to the table, and she stood up.

“I’m full,” she said. “I’m heading to the ladies room. Be right back.” And scraping her chair back, she left.

Robbie exhaled, knowing he messed up _again,_ but not sure how. Maybe he shouldn’t have said she was rude?

But Daisy was hyper-aware of her faults, sometimes overly so. And she was always careful of people's feelings, especially strangers.

 _She's probably having a bad day,_ Robbie decided.

People thought it was weird they were roommates but he and Daisy flowed seamlessly together.

She cared for him, he was sure, and she knew _he_ did, there was no way she’d put up with his stoicism otherwise. But he couldn’t muster the courage to express his feelings, so instead he lingered at the boundaries of their friendship, it was the only thing he could count on besides his brother.

Sighing, he rose for a takeout box and was packing the food away when on a whim, he snagged one of her dumplings. It was still warm and pillowy soft and the flavors from the filling exploded in this mouth, a tasty pocket of happiness.

Grinning, he flopped back on the chair and helped himself to another dumpling, and then another.

He was eyeing the last one when Daisy re-appeared.

“I thought you weren't hungry,” she playfully smacked his shoulder.

“They're so good,” he smiled sheepishly, and Daisy melted. What she wouldn’t do to see him always happy.

“Can you make these?” he continued. "They're delicious."

She sat in the chair next to his, and their knees bumped.

“Can _you_ make tamales?” she teased, poking his side.

He threw a wadded up napkin at her and when she laughed, he remembered the first time she playfully touched him.

They had been at a bowling alley with friends and she'd given him an impromptu hug after bowling a strike. He frozen up for the rest of the night, not speaking, and thinking it was her fault, she was upset.

But they made up the next day, over pizza and binging a comic book TV series. In between seasons one and two, Robbie haltingly explained he wasn't accustomed to people touching him, besides his brother but he didn't mind her. And if she'd just be patient, maybe they could be friends. And by season three, the pizza half eaten and late into the night, she was cuddled on his side, falling asleep and occasionally rubbing her feet on his. And he'd been thrown into a state of confusion ever since.

Emotions bloomed at the memory as Robbie fiddled with the bright, laminated menu, sticky with sauce. His shoulders touched Daisy's and he could smell her shampoo, the fragrance bright yet soft, just like her.

He leaned in closer.

“Maybe we can come back here some time?” Robbie asked shyly. He wanted to add _on_  a  _date_ but the words stuck in his throat.

He met her eyes and his gaze drifted down her shirt. Was that a third button undone now? He dragged his eyes back to her face.

“I'd like that,” Daisy blinked innocently at him. “They're having an event next week, maybe we can plan it?”

Robbie clenched his jaw as anxiety churned in his stomach. Next week was the middle of February.

“For um- Valentine's Day?” he asked neutrally.

Daisy's cheeks flushed, and she twirled a lock of hair.

“For Chinese New Year. Since we're _just friends_ and all.” Her happy mood evaporated and she folded her arms, looking away.

And Robbie Reyes had an earthshattering flash of insight; she was upset earlier because he'd said they were only friends.

His world tilted as he considered the implications and taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to navigate over that line, to meet her halfway so they could make it together.

“How about you make plans for Chinese New Year,” Robbie’s face was burning and his voice quavered. “And I make ones for Valentine's Day? For us. Like, together.”

Daisy's lip trembled and her eyes misted.

“Like, me and you?” she instinctively reached out and grasped his hand.

“Yeah, me and you.” Robbie smiled, then laughed when she threw her arms around him. She was so free with her joy and he meant to earn every bit of it.

"I've never done anything for Chinese New Year before," Daisy murmured. "I don't even know if I belong there."

Robbie’s heart ached at the desolation in her voice.

"People belong with who they love, _mi amor,_ " Robbie wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek. "And who loves them back. "

"I don't even know how to say that in Chinese," Daisy sniffled. 

Robbie pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. This was home.

"We'll learn," he promised. "And I can learn to make dumplings." 

"I can try to make tamales," Daisy offered.

Robbie, who had to clean off burned bowls microwaved oatmeal and had gotten his car egged because of Daisy tripping the fire alarm with her cooking, simply hugged her and remained silent.

And later, when Daisy would tell the story, she would say that steamed dumplings helped Robbie work up the courage to ask her out, and because of that, they got two first dates to start a lifetime of happiness, and blending two cultures that were bridged by love.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My writing seems to vacillate between explicit angst or food-related fluff. Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks to the bestest beta, Alina (marvelthismarvelthat here on Ao3 and Tumblr) and @eveeelyn22 on Tumblr who helps me with Daisy's background and sends me pictures of food :D (I will get ding tai fung in a story another time! ) Love you guys!
> 
> P.S Chinese New Year is February 16th this year :)


End file.
